Violet Turner
Violet Marianne Turner is a psychiatrist at the Oceanside Wellness Group. She tells her patients that happiness can be attained with focus, but she has trouble finding happiness in her own life, even going so far as to question the usefulness of her profession. She attended the University of Oregon, and pursued medicine at Harvard Medical School. She is a member of the American Psychiatric Association and the American College of Psychiatrists. History Early Life In college, Violet was raped and helped through it by her best friend Kara Wei, Violet helped Kara through her problem of accidentally killing her abusive mother. Violet takes offense to women who lie about being raped, and when confronted about an almost conversation between her and Addison; Violet says that it's something that she wasn't going to talk about it, that "it is what it is." Attack One of Violet's schizophrenic patients, Katie, who was pregnant but miscarried (and refused to let anyone perform a D&C to remove the dead tissue) came to visit Violet at her house. Initial suspicions from Pete and Violet that Katie was not taking her medication proved true when Katie drugged Violet, believing that Violet stole her baby, even though Violet's child is a boy, and her baby was a girl. Violet was left paralyzed from the neck downwards and Kaite obtained surgical equipment and a medical textbook to perform a caesarian section on Violet to take "her" baby. Violet began to instruct Katie on what to do to deliver the baby successfully, even though both Katie and Violet knew she would not survive it, and Katie then lifted the scalpel to Violet's abdomen, about to cut. Personality Relationships Romantic Allan Six months prior to when Addison first arrived at their Oceanside Wellness Group, Violet's boyfriend, Allan, had split up with her and she was torn by the break-up. As she started to heal, she ran into Allan in a supermarket to discover that he'd gotten married to a younger woman only a few months after their break-up. Violet was shaken badly and even went as far as "stalking" Allan with constant calls as she tried to deal with him moving on while she kept trying to. She and Allan tried to be friends but Violet realized she was only hurting herself and cut off all contact. Pete Wilder While she was pregnant with her son Lucas she was unaware who the father was. It could have been either Pete Wilder or Sheldon Wallace, although she had expressed an intention of keeping the baby and having Cooper move in with her. As Pete's relationship grew more serious with Lisa, he told her about Violet's baby. She asked him to figure out what he wanted and eventually he decided to leave her and tell Violet but before he informed Violet, Sheldon proposed to her. Violet didn't answer straight away, Pete instead tells Violet he should have fought for her and loves her, and she chooses Pete over Sheldon. After Lucas was ripped from her womb by Katie, she didn't feel anything toward him and even though Pete (the father) tried and tried to get her to bond with him, she eventually gave him up to Pete. After she slept with Addison's father, Pete gave up on her. After a few months, Violet returned from her trip from Costa Rica healthy and she sued for partial custody of Lucas. (Second Chances & War) She and Pete got back together and quickly got married. (Take Two) They fought when she wanted to adopt Betsey. (A Better Place to Be) After her license was suspended, she ran to do a book tour, missing him having a heart attack. She got back from the airport as he was in surgery. It was after months remaining together that they decided to separate. Friendships Cooper when she joined the Oceanside Wellness Group, Cooper Freedman became her best friend. Every year when they received their bonuses, they would take a holiday together. When Cooper got together with Charlotte, their relationship suffered slightly. During her pregnancy, she had Cooper to run errands for her (including tying her shoes because she could not see her feet). Unexpectedly, Charlotte and Violet began to bond over Cooper and Charlotte did the girly things that Cooper could not, as well as helping Violet with her pregnancy symptoms. Kara Wei Kara Wei was Violet's childhood best friend. Naomi Bennett She was also a very good friend to Naomi Bennett, but when Addison joined the practice, Naomi forgot about her and started talking to Addison like she did with Violet, instead casting Violet aside. Career Dr. Violet Turner is a board certified psychiatrist specializing in general adult and adolescent psychotherapy, diagnosis, evaluation, and management of pharmacological medication. She is a member of the American Psychiatric Association and the American College of Psychiatrists. Dr. Turner has presented papers at numerous professional conferences and has published articles in peer-reviewed journals such as American Journal of Psychiatry and Annals of Clinical Psychiatry. She currently works at the Oceanside Wellness Group. In the season four finale, she gets her license suspended due to using details of patients in her book, most notably Katie Kent. Notes and Trivia *Out of all characters that have been on Private Practice for all six seasons, Violet is the only one who has never been to Seattle Grace Hospital nor any of the hospitals that were established there later on. *Violet is the last doctor to be seen treating a patient on Private Practice. *She's also the one who said the last line on the show (aside from laughter off all of her colleagues). Gallery Notable Episodes These episodes are Violet-centric or otherwise very informative about her life. *Good Grief Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (MFM)